staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Listopada 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Owoce miłości (48) - serial obycz. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Żabki opowiadają - serial anim. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 10.50 Przewodnik po ekonomii - serial dok. 11.20 Symbole wzornictwa XX wieku - film dok. 11.30 Dzieci różnych bogów (4)- program edukacyjny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Horyzonty - magazyn rolniczy 12.45 Klan (392) - telenowela 13.10 Focus- magazyn popularnonaukowy 13.35 Ambulatorium 13.45 Żyć wiecznie (2) - film dok. 14.10 Wyprzedzić chorobę - magazyn medyczny 14.30 Ambulatorium 14.35 Zdrowo i odlotowo (6)- program edukac. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Raport o demokracji - magazyn 15.30 Cafe Fin de Siecle - program dok. 16.00 Credo 2000. Śladami świętego Pawła - magazyn katolicki 16.30 Moda na sukces -telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Plebania (11) - serial obycz. 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka. Podróże kapitana Klipera - serial anim. 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Nash Bridges (10) - serial kryminal. 21.00 Sprawa dla reportera - magazyn reporterów 21.35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Czas na... kontrowersyjny dokument - film dok. 0.00 Uczniowie Stalina - film obycz., Izrael 1.30 Kamel tropi najlepsze światowe reklamy - magazyn reklamowy 1.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Święta wojna (8) - serial komed. 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.00 Sukces (16) - serial obycz. 15.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków-czyli Światowid - teleturniej dla młodzieży 16.00 Panorama 16.10 A życie kołem się toczy (11) - serial obycz. 17.00 Proton - magazyn sensacji naukowych 17.15 Piękne, dzikie, ginące (2) - magazyn przyrod. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 W sieci - magazyn internetowy 19.30 O Bachu inaczej 20.00 Ryzykanci - teleturniej sprawnościowy 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Z archiwum X - serial sensac. 22.25 Puchar UEFA - mecz FC Porto - Wisła Kraków 0.25 Polska bez fikcji. Serce nad śluzą - film dok. 0.55 Agent 86 (79) - serial komed. 1.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 7.00 Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - ser. fab. prod. amerykańskiej 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - ser. anim. prod. ang. 7.30 Czarodziejski peryskop - serial przygodowy dla dZieci 8.00 Z wokandy - magazyn sądowy (powt) 8.25 Prognoza pogody 8.30 Kassandra - serial obyczajowy prod. wenezuelskiej 9.30 Integracja 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 Sanktuaria we Francji 10.30 Eskulap - program medyczny 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Kino w południe: Lada dzień - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 12.10 Telenowyny 12.30 Mały, wielki business 13.00 Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy 13.45 Reportaż 14.00 Aktualności 14.10 Projektantki - serial fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 14.35 Seniorzy - magazyn 15.00 Eneduerabe - program dla dZieci 15.05 Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Gruby - serial prod. polskiej (2) 16.00 Natura - magazyn ekologiczny 16.30 Harry i Hendersonowie - serial fabularny 17.00 Integracja 17.15 Eskulap - progam medyczny (powt) 17.30 Witaj Trentino - teleturniej 17.50 Wizytówki 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Co słychać w muzyce 18.40 Młode kino - program WRITV 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Kościół Św. Mikołaja - dramat obyczajowy prod. niemieckiej 20.20 Pogranicza medycyny - magazyn medyczny 20.35 Telekurier 21.05 Miłość i namiętność - serial fabularny 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Dzień jak co dzień 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Puls samorządu - reportaż 22.30 Labirynty kultury 22.55 Czas nauki - serial dokumentalny prod. USA 23.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (1) - serial 7.25 Pokemon - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Skrzydła - serial 8.30 Legendy kung-fu - serial 9.30 Zbuntowany anioł - serial 10.30 Florella - serial 11.30 Roseanne - serial 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 14.00 Duża przęrwa - serial 14.30 Klub Stasia i Nel 15.00 Batman - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Adam i Ewa - serial 16.45 Herkules - serial 17.45 Florella - serial 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany anioł - serial 20.00 Życiowa szansa 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Alty McBeal - serial 21.55 Ostry dyżur - serial 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Miodowe lata - serial 0.15 Kurier TV 0.35 Konieczność - film fab. USA (1988) 2.20 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06:05 Porywy serca (64) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 06:45 Telesklep 07:00 Milusińscy (22) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07:25 Alf (52) - serial komediowy, USA 07:50 Kapitan Planeta (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:15 Zorro (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:35 Pinokio (22) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 09:50 Daniela i przyjaciele (69) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10:35 Telesklep 11:30 Esmeralda (110) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12:20 Trafiony, zatopiony - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13:50 Malusińscy (22) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:15 Kapitan Planeta (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:40 Zorro (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:05 Pinokio (22) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:30 Belfer z klasą (25) - serial komediowy, USA 16:00 Alf (53) - serial komediowy, USA 16:30 TVN Fakty 16:45 Pogoda 16:50 Valeria (44) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17:45 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Porywy serca (65) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20:30 Centrum nadziei - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:00 Niewierni mężowie (When Husbands Cheat) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997 22:55 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23:20 Rewolucja (Revolution) - film historyczny, USA 01:45 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 02:15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 6.00 Magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Dom Muratora - magazyn 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 8.00 Garfield - serial anim. 9.00 PIM - serial dla dzieci 9.30 Ulysses - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Baza Pensacola (1) - serial 11.00 Aniołek z piekła rodem - serial 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 12.30 Star Trek. Voyager 2 - serial 13.25 Dom Muratora - magazyn 13.55 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.45 Muzyczne listy 15.45 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 16.15 Kosmiczne wojny 2 - serial anim. 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 17.15 Allo, Allo (3) - serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Viper 2 (7) - serial 19.00 Żar tropików - serial 20.00 V.I.P. 2 (19) - serial 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Obcy - decydujące starcie - film SF, USA 23.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 0.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 0.30 Suproliga w koszykówce mężczyzn - mecz Śląsk Wrocław - BC Split 2.00 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 2.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2.40 Muzyczne listy 3.40 Magazyn muzyczny 4.40 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski. 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela. 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Bali, 8.50 Czy boisz się ciemnosci? - ser., 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - ser. fantast., 10.05 Słoneczny patrol - ser. przyg.. 10.55 Podaj dalej, 11.20 Zwanowana kamera, 12.05 Teleshopping. 13.10 Gra w przeboje, 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela, 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskowki: Woody Woodpecker. Dragon Bali, 16.20 Czy boisz Się ciemności? - ser., 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - ser., 17.40 Słoneczny patrol- ser., 18.30 Gra w przeboje. 19.00 Zoom. 19.30 Podaj dalej. 20.05 Columbo - ser., 21.45 Medicopter 117 III - ser., 22.40 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - ser.. 23.30 McCall- ser.. 0.20 Sexplozja. 0.35 Zoom, 1.05 Columbo - ser.. 2.35 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - ser., 3.20 ZwarIOwana kamera. 3.50 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Katalog zabytków 7.45 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie - reportaż 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Wieści polonijne 9.00 Ala i As 9.25 Skippy - serial anim. 10.00 Obok prawa: Trzy dni bez wyroku - film sens. pol. (1991) 11.35 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Multimedialny wieczór kabaretowy 13.05 Złotopolscy - serial 13.30 Linia specjalna 14.20 Cysterski szlak 14.35 Katalog zabytków 14.45 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Chrześcijańska Akademia Teologiczna - film dok. 15.40 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 16.25 Magazyn kultualny 16.40 Zielona perła Sląska 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Południk 19. 17.35 Tropiciele gwiazd - serial 18.00 Jubilat - rzecz o Władysławie dszeldzie - reportaż 18.20 Salon lwowski 18.35 Złotopolscy - serial 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Złota Setka Teatru TV: Elżbieta Królowa Anglii (2) 21.30 Festiwal Tańca - Szczecin 2000 22.00 Małe Formy Wielkich Mistrzów 22.15 Utracony raj - film anim. 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23.45 Polski dokument telewizyjny: Andrzej i Mania - reportaż 0.10 Parnas Literacki 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00-6.00 Powtórki Canal + 7.00 DIabelski młyn (*) 7.40 Mimsport + (*) 7.45 Łapu capu (*) 7.50 Aktualnosci filmowe (*) 8_00 Fantometka - ser. 8.25 Sahara - film dok. 9.20 150 na godzinę - kom. Polska 10.50 Rocky Marciano - obycz, USA 12.30 Trzy kobiety - obyczajowy USA 14.30 Deser: Pozegnalna wyprawa 14.50 Wersety zbrodni - thriller USA 16.30 Nowe wcielenie 11- ser. 17.45 Cybernet 18.10 Sylwester i Twef'ty na tropie - ser. amm. 18.35 Wszechświat Blastera - ser. 19.00 Diabelski młyn (*) 19.20 Nie przegap (*) 19.25 Diabelski młyn (*) 19.40 Łapu Capu (*) 19.45 Minisport + 19.50 Aktualności filmowe. 20.00 Kslązę z Central Park - obycz. USA. 21.50 Shadoki i wielki nic - ser. arIim. 21.55 Free Jall - film dok. 22.05 Ogrod zła - western USA. 23.45 Osobliwości 2: Sobowtor, Gniew boży, Jestem dziś bardzo niebezpieczna - serial 1.05 Ojciec chrzestny - dramat sens. USA 3.55 20 randek - kom. USA 5.20 Pogrzeb w Teksasie - dramat obycz. USA. (*) program nie kodowany HBO 6.20 Poborca -komedia. USA 8.00 Uwodzicielki Hollywood - Sigourney Weaver 8.30 Zbuntowana - dramat. USA 10.25 Ostatnia czarownica - dokument. Wlk. Brytania 11.20 Miasteczko Dancer - komedia, USA. 13.00 Cinema Cinema 13.25 Gospodyni - dramat. USA 15.15 Szkoda twoich tez - dramat. Polska 16.45 Śmierć w gigabajtach - thiller prod. USA 18.20 Poborca - komedia, USA 20.00 Gadanlec - Studio nagrań. 21.00 DZikie żądze - thriller. USA 22.45 8 mm - thnller. USA 0.45 Trojkąt zdrady - thriller. USA 2.15 Qnema cinema 2.40 Martwi za zycia .. dramat. Francja, 4.25 UwodzICielki Hołlywood - Sigourney Weaver - magazyn filmowy. USA 4.55 śmierć w gigabajtach - thnler prod. USA. ORT Ostankino 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 05.00 Wiadomości 05.20 Wieża Babel - serial 06.25 Inne życie 07.20 Na luzie 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Dzień dobry - magazyn 09.10 Czarny trójkąt (Czornyj trejgolnik) - serial kryminalny, ZSRR 1981, reż. Siergiej Tarasow, wyk. Konstantin Grigoriew, Anatolij Romaszyn, Żanna Bołotowa, Olga Barnet (80 min) 10.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.20 Multazbuka 11.45 Program 100% 12.15 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 12.55 Wieża Babel - serial 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Wszystkie podróże Jacquesa Coustou - serial przygodowy 14.55 Prognoza pogody 15.00 Człowiek i prawo - program publicystyczny 15.40 Kątem u patriarchów (Na ugłu u patriarszych) (3) - serial kryminalny, Rosja 1995, reż. Wadim Dierbieniew wyk. Igor Liwanow, Oksana Fandiera, Anatolij Kuzniecow, Aleksandr Berda (53 min) 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Kątem u patriarchów (Na ugłu u patriarszych) (4) - serial kryminalny, Rosja 1995, reż. Wadim Dierbieniew wyk. Igor Liwanow, Oksana Fandiera, Anatolij Kuzniecow, Aleksandr Berda (53 min) 19.10 Ray Charles na Kremlu - koncert 20.15 Wiadomości 20.30 Micke Hammer - serial sensacyjny 21.30 Zakończenie programu Discovery Civilisation 09.00 Tajemnica Templariuszy 10.00 Piraci: Piraci Północy 10.30 Bitwa o planetę: Wojny lądowe 11.00 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 11.30 Punkty zwrotne historii: Mafia 12.00 Narzędzia wojny: Stuka 13.00 Na Szlakach Nowego Testamentu 14.00 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Rosendal 14.30 Pierwsze loty: Elektroniczny system sterowania samolotem 15.00 Tajemnica Templariuszy 16.00 Piraci: Piraci Północy 16.30 Bitwa o planetę: Wojny lądowe 17.00 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 17.30 Punkty zwrotne historii: Mafia 18.00 Narzędzia wojny: Stuka 19.00 Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 20.00 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Rosendal 20.30 Pierwsze loty: Elektroniczny system sterowania samolotem 21.00 Tajemnica Templariuszy 22.00 Piraci: Piraci Północy 22.30 Bitwa o planetę: Wojny lądowe 23.00 Pacifica - opowieści z Mórz Południowych 23.30 Punkty zwrotne historii: Mafia 00.00 Narzędzia wojny: Stuka 01.00 Na szlakach Nowego Testamentu 02.00 Rezydencja - wielkie domy Europy: Rosendal 02.30 Pierwsze loty: Elektroniczny system sterowania samolotem 03.00 Zakończenie programu Wizja 1 07.00 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (12) - serial animowany, USA 1998 (30 min) 07.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość (14) - program dokumentalny 08.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) (49) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Shelley Long (30 min) 08.30 Inny świat (Another World) (49) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Ray Liotta, Ving Rhames, Eric Roberts (45 min) 09.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala (The General) (49) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (25 min) 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować (38) - magazyn kulinarny 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Metamorfoza (63) - program rozrywkowy 12.15 Świeża dostawa: Mini Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Ellen (49) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-98, reż. Robby Benson, wyk. Ellen DeGeneres, Holly Fulger, Arye Gross, David A. Higgins (30 min) 13.00 Cosby (3) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Jerry Springer: Jestem tu, żeby zabrać ci ukochanego - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 eXsektor: Daria (19) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka (Saved by the Bell) (49) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1989-93, wyk. Mark-Paul Gosselaar, Dustin Diamond, Elizabeth Berkley, Lark Voorhies (30 min) 15.45 eXsektor: Malibu (49) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Gary Shimokawa, wyk. Jason Hayes, Trevor Merszei, Ed Blatchford, Gina May (30 min) 16.15 eXsektor: St Tropez (Saint Tropez) (26) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (45 min) 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (29) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Wojny robotów (1) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Star Trek (16) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Michelle O'Grady (45 min) 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji (49) - program rozrywkowy 20.30 Dilbert (19) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 21.00 Świeża dostawa: Policyjne taśmy wideo (5) - program dokumentalny 22.00 Strefa komedii - Nowy serial: Niegrzeczni panowie (Men Behaving Badly) (4): Przyjaciel kontra dziewczyna - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 2000, reż. Martin Dennis, wyk. Martin Clunes, Leslie Ash, Caroline Quentin, Neil Morissey (30 min) 22.30 Strefa komedii - Nowy serial: Pcin Dolny (The League of Gentlemen) (2): Droga do Pcina Dolnego - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 2000, reż. Steve Bendelack, wyk. Mark Gatiss, Steve Pemberton, Reece Shearsmith, Rosy De Wolf (30 min) 23.00 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (8) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 23.30 Jerry Springer - bez cenzury: Zostaw mojego mężczyznę w spokoju! - talk show 00.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 00.45 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (18) - serial animowany, USA 1998 (30 min) 01.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (30) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 01.45 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (28) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 02.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia (Alfred Hitchcock Presents) (10) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. (30 min) 02.45 McCallum - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, wyk. John Hannah, Gerard Murphy, Zara Turner, Richard Moore (90 min) Ale Kino! 08.00 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Szalona miłość - film dokumentalny 08.50 Wśród nocnej ciszy - film kryminalny, Polska 1978, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Piotr Łysak, Mirosław Konarowski, Henryk Bista (117 min) 10.50 Australia - dramat obyczajowy, Belgia/Francja/Szwajcaria 1989, reż. Jean-Jacques Andrien, wyk. Fanny Ardant, Jeremy Irons, Tcheky Karyo, Agnes Soral (119 min) 12.50 Śpiew Syreny - film krótkometrażowy 13.10 Czarodziejska miłość (El amor brujo) - film muzyczny, Hiszpania 1986, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Antonio Gades, Christina Hoyos, Laura del Sol, Juan Antonio Jimenez (99 min) 14.50 Porwanie - film przygodowy, Polska/Bułgaria 1985, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Djoko Rosić, Cwetana Manewa, Kosta Conew, Dosio Dosiew (94 min) 16.30 Dr Jekyll i pan Hyde (Jekyll and Hyde) - horror, W. Bryt./USA 1990, reż. David Wickes, wyk. Michael Caine, Joss Ackland, Cheryl Ladd, Ronald Pickup (95 min) 18.10 Za burtą (Overboard) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Gary Marshall, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Kurt Russell, Edward Herrmann, Katherine Helmond (108 min) 20.00 Magazyn filmowy: Pomiędzy niebem a ziemią 20.30 Montand - film dokumentalny, Francja 1994, reż. Jean Labib (148 min) 22.50 Proszę nie pukać (Don't Bother to Knock) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1952, reż. Roy Ward Baker, wyk. Richard Widmark, Marilyn Monroe, Anne Bancroft, Donna Corcoran (76 min) 00.10 Carmen - film muzyczny, Hiszpania 1983, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Antonio Gades, Laura del Sol, Paco de Lucia, Christina Hoyos (97 min) 01.50 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: W świecie fantazji - film dokumentalny 02.40 Willy Nilly - film krótkometrażowy 02.55 Magazyn filmowy: Robert Duval 03.20 Autostopowicz (The Hitcher) - thriller, USA 1986, reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. Rutger Hauer, C. Thomas Howell, Jennifer Jason Leigh, John Jackson (94 min) 04.55 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Antybohaterowie - film dokumentalny TV Dami Skarżysko-Kamienna 08.00 Muzyczna Dami 10.15 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 10.45 Muzyczna Dami 11.00 Mocne uderzenie - komedia muzyczna, Polska 1966, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Magdalena Zawadzka, Jerzy Turek, Irena Szczurowska, Wieńczysław Gliński (80 min) (powt.) 12.25 Polska kronika non-camerowa - film krótkometrażowy 12.40 Muzyczna Dami 13.00 Mały lord - serial animowany 13.30 Trudne rozmowy - magazyn 14.00 Język zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 14.30 Zemsta (La revancha) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1989, wyk. Rosalinda Serfaty, Abril Mendez, Daniel Alvadaro, Jean Carlo Simancas (47 min) 15.30 Telezakupy 17.00 Muzyczna Dami 17.15 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 17.35 Zabijamy to, co kochamy - program ekologiczny 18.00 Mały lord - serial animowany 18.35 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 18.50 Kolorowa tolerancja - reportaż 19.05 Prawo ziemi (Law of the Land) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1993, wyk. David Roberts, Lisa Hensley, Debbie Byrne, Richard Moir (49 min) 20.00 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 20.25 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny (10) - serial wojenny, ZSRR 1973, reż. Tatiana Lioznowa, wyk. Wiaczesław Tichonow, Jewgienij Kuzniecow, Oleg Tabakow (80 min) 21.50 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 22.00 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 22.20 Zakończenie programu MarcoPolo 04.30 Mistral: Północny - zachód 05.00 Pejzaże: Jukatan 05.30 Na szlaku - Livorno 06.00 Landscape - Cypr (1) 06.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (1) 07.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Wenecja i Vicenza 07.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 08.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Northumberland Coastal Walk 09.00 Europolis - Berlin (1) 09.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Everglades 10.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 11.00 Za morzem 11.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Toskania: wybrzeże etruskie 12.00 Sail Away: Rumunia; Jezioro Michigan 12.30 Atlas - Paryż 13.30 Tyrol - reportaż 14.00 Marcopolo Express - Kapsztad 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 28 15.00 Za horyzontem: Chorwacja 15.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Kopenhaga (1) 16.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 16.30 Rzeki 17.00 Pejzaże: Bali 18.00 Wędrówki: Słowenia 18.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Virginia Civil War Parks 19.30 Adventure - Zima w Quebecu 20.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (6) 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 28 21.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (1) 21.30 Północny - Zachód USA - reportaż 22.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Dolomity: Sesto i Andalo 22.30 Dalekie podróże: Egipt 23.00 Ogrody: Tajemnicze ogrody (1) 00.00 Wędrówki: Penas de Europa, Girona i Besalu', Peniscola 00.30 Atlas - Seszele 01.30 Mistral: Północny - zachód 02.00 Pejzaże: Jukatan 02.30 Na szlaku - Livorno 03.00 Landscape - Cypr (1) 03.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (1) 04.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Wenecja i Vicenza Hallmark 06.00 Skryty w milczeniu (Locked in Silence) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Marc Donato, Bill Switzer, Dan Hedaya, Bonnie Bedalia (95 min) 08.00 Pora cudów (The Season for Miracles) - film SF, USA 1999, reż. Michael Pressman, wyk. Carla Gugino, David Conrad, Patty Duke, Lynn Redgrave (99 min) 10.00 Durango - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Brent Shields, wyk. Matt Keeslar, Patrick Bergin, George Hearn, Brenda Fricker (90 min) 12.00 Mr Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda (Mr Rock 'n' Roll: the Alan Freed Story) - film biograficzny, USA 1999, reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Madchen Amick, Judd Nelson, David Gianopoulos, Daniel Kash (85 min) 14.00 Orzeł czy reszka (Come in Spinner) (2) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1989, reż. Robert Marchand, wyk. Rebecca Gibney, Lisa Harrow, Kerry Armstrong, Justine Clarke (55 min) 15.15 Niebezpieczna zatoka (Danger Bay) (42) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1985, reż. Nicholas Kendall, wyk. Donnelly Rhodes, Deborah Wakeham, Christopher Crabb, Ocean Hellman (30 min) 16.00 David Copperfield (1) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Michael Richards, Sally Field, Eileen Atkins, Hugh Dancy (90 min) 18.00 Nasza szkoła (Little Men) (7,8) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Eleanor Lindo, wyk. Michelle Rene Thomas, Spencer Rochfort, Trevor Blumas, Corey Sevier (90 min) 20.00 Śmiertelny błąd (Fatal Error) - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Robert Wagner, Janine Turner, Antonio Sabato Jr., Jason Shombing (100 min) 22.00 Baseball - moja miłość (Finding Buck McHenry) - film obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Charles Burnett, wyk. Ossie Davis, Ruby Dee, Ernie Banks, Michael Schiffman (94 min) 00.00 Kleopatra (Cleopatra) (1) - film historyczny, USA 1999, reż. Franc Roddam, wyk. Leonor Varela, Timothy Dalton, Billy Zane, Rupert Graves (90 min) 02.00 Przygoda na Maui (Gone to Maui) - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Robert Thompson, wyk. Ceasar Lupapa, Pat Morita, James 'Kimo' Apana, Dee Dee Brown (90 min) 04.00 David Copperfield (1) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Michael Richards, Sally Field, Eileen Atkins, Hugh Dancy (90 min) Fox Kids 06.00 Trzy małe duszki 06.20 Hutch Miodowe Serce 06.45 Patrol Jin Jina 07.05 Przygody Pytalskich 07.30 Huckleberry Finn 07.50 Dennis Rozrabiaka 08.15 Przygody Kuby Guzika 08.35 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 09.00 X Men 09.20 Spiderman 09.45 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji 10.05 Walter Melon 10.30 Świat według Ludwiczka 10.50 Dennis Rozrabiaka 11.15 Kot Ik! 11.35 Trzy małe duszki 12.00 Hutch Miodowe Serce 12.20 Patrol Jin Jina 12.45 Przygody Pytalskich 13.05 Liceum na morzu 13.30 The Simpsons 13.50 The New Addams Family 14.15 Beetleborgs Metallix 14.35 X Men 15.00 Spiderman 15.20 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji 15.45 Kot Ik! 16.05 Huckleberry Finn 16.30 Przygody Kuby Guzika 16.50 Masked Rider 17.15 Walter Melon 17.35 Dennis Rozrabiaka 18.00 Świat według Ludwiczka 18.20 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 18.45 X Men 19.05 Spiderman 19.30 The New Addams Family 19.50 Szalony Jack, pirat 20.00 The Simpsons 20.25 Liceum na morzu 20.45 Walter Melon 21.05 Świat według Ludwiczka 21.30 Beetleborgs Metallix 21.50 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji